


Monday

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Not-So-Avenger Phoibe [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I kinda gave up that last section I'm sorry, Luna Lovegood rocks, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long awaited meeting with the Avengers and Co. finally arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday

Lucy's alarm went off at six, to which had her throwing over the blanket and popping into her bathroom to start the shower. She was in there for ten minutes, washing her hair and behind her ears, scrubbing her skin until it was red. Just as quickly she'd gotten out, fresh for a new day, it a full moon that night and a Monday, her day of the week, meaning her energy was high.

The Lunarian chose her favorite lilac blouse with intricate designs along the collar, a pair of dark wash, straight jeans, butter soft biker jacket, and brown ankle boots. She dried her hair, flushing it as she went, pulling some of her hair back to clip it with Hecate, Leto and Asteria in their respective ears. She grabbed her purse, pocketing her phone.

Luna was in the kitchen by the time Lucy exited her room at a quarter to eight, breakfast set out. The witch smile sleepily at Lucy, getting peck on the cheek and gentle pat on the back. "Good morning, Lucy," she hummed softly, sitting at the counter, digging into her oatmeal sprinkled with raisins and blueberries.

"Back at ya, Lovely." Lucy murmured, grabbing her cereal, pulling the spoon up to take a bit. The over sugary taste of fruit loops was amazing. Quickly, she ate, savoring each bite at the same time. "Steve'll be here at nine, then it's all fun and games from there."

"Do you think they'll like you?" Luna asked softly, setting her spoon back in her bowl.

"Well, I'll find out when I tell them. It's just Bucky and Natasha with Sam this morning, the others are tonight." Lucy sighed, lifting her bowl. She slurped down the milk, setting down the bowl with a happy sigh. "This is maybe the only time I'm not going to be wound tight like a spring."

Right then, there was a knock on their door and Lucy had her bowl in the sync and opening the door in record time. Steve was standing there, blinking in surprise at the quick answer, before a reassuring, apple pie smile was aimed at her. Honestly, that did settle her a bit, thinking of the way the smile was like Usagi's.

"Hey, Steve! Come on in!" Lucy greeted, motioning him in. "I just gotta check the Eternity System and we're good to go."

"I can do that," Luna offered. "I know the codes and you've taught me the transportation spell. Queen Selenity is a good conversationalist, as well."

For a moment, the princess looked unsure. "You sure, Lovely? You have that interview at ten…"

Luna nodded. "I'll get there in time. Don't worry, Phe."

In that instance, Lucy hugged Luna, squeezing once before stepping back to grab her bag. "Alright. And you better have been to that job interview when I get back, or I'll be so disappointed."

With little to no hesitation, the Lunarian was out the door. She locked it behind Steve, walking beside him to the elevator. They talked as they moved, voice low and chatter familiar, talking about things from their pasts, the current events, and the strange things they always found to talk about.

Normally, Steve rode his bike, and Lucy had been looking forward to a bike ride through New York (it was always fun when you had Steve to tell you the sights and how they'd changed, but instead he was driving one of Stark'e cars. To this she looked between him and said red, 62' mustang like the National Icon had lost his mind.

"Steve, this is a Stark owned car, right?"

"Um, yeah," he agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That means JARVIS is programmed into it, right?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I'd be wise for me to get in, then. Stark would have all of my info in five minutes. That isn't how this is supposed to go."

"C'mon, Lucy. Tony swore not to, and Pepper made him promise her."

The knowledge Pepper had chipped in made Lucy falter. If Stark had promised Pepper Pots, the love and light of his life, to not snoop on her, then she may as well have told everyone who she was to begin with. Stark promising Pepper was like selling your soul to the Devil. You followed through with the contract, willing or no.

Lucy got in the car.

* * *

The pair headed to an out-of-the-way ice-cream parlor that had awesome shakes and had Lucy feeling nostalgic. It had the retro sixties look to it, but it was the easy vibe that made her think of the Order's Milkshop, making her miss her friends and family more. When they walked in, Steve had cracked a joke and they were laughing, which is what Natasha Romanov and James "Bucky" Barnes first saw.

Right away Natasha recognized Lucy, unable to forget the way Lucy had talked and interacted with everyone at the party two years previous, all clever, straightforward, and nice. Those were her key components and Natasha wondered how she didn't see more into that, didn't see the chip clearly on the brunette's shoulder or the aged wisdom to her bright eyes. Bucky saw all of that, and while he'd been unsure of what this woman would be, he hoped she was good.

Sam was returning from the bathroom when they'd gotten to the booth in the back corner. He grinned at them. "Lucy!"

"Sam!" She replied just as enthusiastically, hugging him. He picked her 4'11 frame up from the ground, swinging her around, before settling her on her feet. "Missed you last bingo Friday! Mrs. Baker was hoping you'd keep card for her again."

Sam laughed. "I can't always come. Gotta keep his dumb self," he looked to Steve, "from getting maimed or killed."

Lucy nodded. "With his dumb luck, it'd be a near miss," to which Steve looked playfully wounded and she patted his shoulder. "So," and here she looked more sober, her age and knowledge really showing, "you're going to introduce us, right Steve?"

He nodded. "Yeah, of course. Lucy, you've met Natasha and Sam before." Lucy held out a hand, shaking Natasha's firmly twice. "And Lucy, this is my best friend, James "Bucky" Barnes." She reached as well, taking his hand, shaking. "Bucky, this is Lucy Spellman, the lady who, uh, pointed me in your direction."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy." Bucky nodded to her, watching as she cast a humorously exasperated glance at Steve.

"Nice to finally meet you as well. And I told you, Steve, I didn't do anything. It was that "You're Killing the American Dream" face that did it." She slid in after Sam. "It's nearly the same one my sister gives me."

Bucky snorted. "Don't I know it. Feels like I can't even say hi without disappointing him, sometimes."

"Or you don't run thirteen miles in thirty minutes."

"That is not true." Steve sighed. "And when did this become a gang-up on me?"

Natasha smirked. "The moment you introduced us all."

Okay, so maybe Lucy liked these people.

* * *

Doesn't mean she wanted to tell everyone her secret, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. It seemed the entirety of the MCU was to know her by the end of the night, and that included Spider-Man, bless his soul.

Doom just had to be an asshole.

The group had gone to Avengers Tower, and Lucy had been formally introduced to everyone properly. She had fun watching Thor try to remember where he'd seen her before (the moment of recognition was beautiful) and Tony scrutinize her while keeping his promise to Pepper.

The moment the alarms went off near dinner time, Lucy's whole demeanor changed and everyone noticed. When people ran off to suit up, Lucy had excused herself to the bathroom. She knew JARVIS would see, but quietly asked him she had to deal with 'feminine things' and needed the cameras off. She had five minutes and that was far more than enough.

Once she had changed, her glow encased her. Lucy had ducked out, joining Steve and Sam and Bucky, which floundered the latter as the formers immediately integrated her in. She used her arrows and bow, stars keeping watch so she could work.

She got reckless at one point and ended up midair, falling, and had to be caught. Thor did this, and as he set her down he called her Princess Phoibe, to which she requested he not tack on the princess bit anymore. Ever the prince, he complied. Lucy was thankful.

The battle wasn't long, and Lucy was slipping back in the bathroom and out before the five minutes were up. JARVIS asked if she needed any medication, to which Lucy declined, stating if she got any cramps she'd simply lay down.

Thor came in nearly right after Steve and Sam, already giving tell of the Lady Phoibe and her joining of the battle against the Doombots. Lucy listened with rapt attention, though fading to show she had lost attention with her growing hunger. Before dinner began, she said how her roommate was shit at cooking of any sort and delivery of take-out, so had to return to save Luna from starving.

Steve went to escort her, and Stark offered the car again, to which both declined, choosing the bike like she'd wanted that morning.

"Steve," Lucy looked at him calmly when they had gotten off the bike and removed helmets. "I couldn't stay on the sidelines. I'm sorry and–"

"Lucy, calm down. I'm glad you helped, everyone is, though they probably think you're some new vigilante like Peter is." He stopped her, escorting her inside. "Thor'll set them straight, which reminds me; how did he know?"

Lucy smiled lightly, pulling out her keys to unlock her door. "I may have integrated more than just the Eternity Main System in, but the planetary history as well."

Steve stared, and then laughed.


End file.
